Harry Potter plot adoption
by minaseiko1
Summary: Anyone interested for a plot which I cannot put to better words? This is a TMRiddleOC plot...


I love Harry Potter and Valkyrie Profile Lenneth and Silmeria that I can't help make this story. I gathered some concepts of Valkyrie Profile and planted it in the Harry Potter universe.

I divided the story in three parts which I titled; "Incarnation", "Reincarnation", and "Ascension". If any of you want to adopt this story, feel free to change the title, the names of the OCs, and rewrite the plot a bit. I just had nothing to do in my spare time and I suck at dialogues and sentence structure.

This plot is for a Tom Riddle fic.:

Incarnation:

Katherine Young(12) loses her mother, Anna, because of childbirth. Her baby sister, Marietta dies of pneumonia soon afterwards. At the age of 18, her father became friends with the Riddles and both arranges for marriage between her and a man named Tom Riddle. She and Tom become close but their friendship and engagement was severed with the scandal regarding Merope Gaunt.

A few years after that, her older brother Martin and her father John were then conscripted for the war. Martin dies in the war while her father returns home. John dies of depression and left Katherine to become the heiress of the Young family fortune.

Struggling not to give and move on, Katherine tries to fill up the void of having no family which landed her to an orphanage. She chances upon a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle and both were drawn to each other. They become family and both filled the void of loneliness with warmth and love. They chance upon Tom Riddle, the father of young Tom and the lives were thrown into frenzy as the old Tom wanted to reenter their lives after learning of his son and to amend for what happened with the engagement with Katherine.

They discover young Tom's magic potential and still accepted him as family. Soon, Katherine came upon an incurable sickness which took her life. Tom raised his son with love and pride and accepted the knowledge of the Wizarding world.

Time passed and life moves on…

Katherine wakes up from her long slumber on the fields of Asgard. She is called before Odin, the king of the Aesir gods, to perform her task as the current Valkyrie while her other sisters slept. She is to collect the brave and worthy souls as einherjar around the world. She sets out and descends to Earth on her wings to fulfill her duty to the gods in preparation for Ragnarok. She collected einherjars for years until an incident with Skuld, the fate responsible for the future, requested her help.

Skuld lost her ring which governs future destinies when it fell to earth. She asked for Valkyrie to look for her ring while collecting einherjar. Possession of the "ring of Skuld" would exempt an individual from the tapestry of destiny (One can make their own fate without the god's supervision).

Valkyrie descends upon Earth once again and encounters a dragon flying in the sky which had the ring on its horns. She fought the dragon and acquired the ring but was gravely injured and she loses consciousness.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, a young man now in his 5th year at Hogwarts lives with his loving muggle family. He is the top student and an outcast among his Slytherin house. He befriends Hagrid and puts his trust on Dumbledore and is proud of his muggle family while he shuns his Slytherin bloodline. He is studious, confident, arrogant and ambitious but held a strong sense of justice and equality. He enjoyed studying the dark arts but never dabbled with using it. The purebloods fear him because of his "vigilante" nature yet he doesn't make much of a move to hurt them not unless he catches them terrorizing students or himself. On a boring day while going to one of his classes, he sees a woman with wings fall from the sky near the forbidden forest. He learns that she lost her memory and notices the significant resemblance to Katherine Young, his mother / big sister. He finds a ring beside her keeps it for safe keeping.

Under the circumstances of the war with Grindenwald, Headmaster Dippet allows her to stay at Hogwarts for the time being. Tom volunteers to become her guide and soon became her companion. He names her Skye. He returned the ring that he picked up beside her but she gave the rine to him, saying that it was hers in the first place. Tom decided to wear the ring in occasion for their meeting. They become close and soon fell in love with each other. Skye, without her memory, is idealistic, naïve, brave, and a stickler for the rules.

In the middle of Tom's 6th year, Malfoy and his group bullies Skye to get under Tom's skin but soon realizes their mistake when a hex gone bad brought back her memories as Valkyrie and her memories as Katherine Young. She panics and Tom soon discovers the connection. Tom retaliates in revenge for Skye.

Valkyrie leaves abruptly to return to Asgard but cannot due to her soul bonded with a mortal. She returns to Hogwarts and realizes her soulmate to be Tom. She explains her predicament to Dippet and Dumbledore who allowed her to stay in Hogwarts for a longer time. She finds Tom and explains her side of the story as Katherine and Valkyrie being one and the same but at the same time different persons. Tom confronts his own self for the remainder of the year and decides at the end of the school year that the one present is Skye who he loves.

They continue their relationship for his final year at Hogwarts. Skye, with her memory returned is dominating, brave, stubborn, just, and still a stickler for the rules. Skye learned wizard magic and muggle studies from Tom while Tom learned about arcane magic and swordsmanship from Skye.

Troubles arise again when Skye's sister Sigrdrifa descends to Hogwarts demanding her to return to Asgard. Skye refuses to the point that they are fighting with each other. Dejected of Skye's choice, Sigrdrifa leaves and returns to Valhalla.

Tom studies to learn more about the gods that he decided to apply to work for the ministry in the department of mysteries. The term is nearing to an end. Skye encounters problem with the Aesir and the forces of Hel and Surt who would surface to the mortal realm to wreak havoc and chaos. Sigrdrifa appears to her one more time to convince her to return to Valhalla but still Skye refuses.

The term ended and Tom graduated from Hogwarts. He introduces Sky to his family and never revealed her identity to his father. He got the job as one of the unspeakables which helped him to find more information about the power of the gods. He and Skye got married and live a pleasant married life in the house he inherited from the Young family. After a year, Skye learns that she is pregnant.

Tom learned the power of the gods and their control of the mortal realm. While Tom was at work, Hel visits Skye to convince her to join her side during Ragnarok. Skye refused her offer. Hel taunts the valkyrie of her presence in the mortal realm with the ring of Skuld that agitated the gods. Skye soon realizes that she had forgotten about the ring of Skuld and her selfishness in remaining in the mortal realm will start a premature Ragnarok. She flees to the ministry to find Tom.

Tom finds his wife who wore a very grave mask. Before both of them could find out, 2 bright balls of light descended in the department of mysteries. Odin accompanied by Hildr, the eldest of the valkyries appeared.

In losing patience with Skye's selfishness of her desire to be with a mortal, Odin ordered Hildr to punish Skye and forcefully sever their bonds to return her soul to Yggdrasil and banish Tom's soul to the clutches of Hel, the queen of the underworld.

Hildr and Skye fight. In an attempt to save Tom, Skye shielded Hildr's sword with her body which left her dying slowly in Tom's arms. In despair, he picked up Skye's sword and started fighting with Hildr.

Odin began using a ritual to summon back Skye's soul to Valhalla and entrapping it within a soul crystal. When Tom noticed Odin trap Skye's soul he ran past Hildr and lunged at Odin and immediately broke the god's concentration. Feeling that both Tom and Skye are more trouble than their worth, Odin lashed at Tom using Gugnir to destroy Skye's soul. Tom jumped at the crystal which encased Skye's soul to shield it with his body. Odin notices the ring of Skuld on Tom's finger when Tom with the crystal was flung towards the doorway with the veil. Too late to summon the ring to his hands, Odin and Hildr watch as Tom enters the veil and disappear.

Tom was sucked in a vortex of darkness and the force pulled him away from Skye's crystallized soul. He reached to grab her soul crystal but the force of his grip shattered the crystal sending Skye's soul forward to the portal at the end of the vortex. The force of the vortex and the light of the portal sent him to the depths of unconsciousness.

Tom, holding a shard of the soul crystal, awakens to see that he is at the grounds at Hogwarts.

TO BE CONTINUED AT REINCARNATION…

Note:

If you have any questions about the plot just ask. =)


End file.
